Kit and the Birds
by Croweater
Summary: Basically it's the 'unknown' second daughter of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. The young girl was droped on the steps of New Gotham Orphanage when she was just hours old. Fourteen years later .. and her life is going to change, thankfully for the better.


- This is a LONG running collaboration between myself and a dear friend Pryce. Almost seven years worth of typing. Sadly we together never got to finish it. Pryce if you see this MESSAGE ME! But I do have enough of it all saved to pull more out if I get enough interest in this. Also this formating is a new style I thought I'd try let me know what you guys think its would would be consider 'Transcript' , So please let me know if you love or hate this formating. Hate it and I'll post the 'non trans' version as well. TIA an happy reading -

[(ELEVATOR) THE CLOCKTOWER ]

(Camera opens on the ELEVATOR doors and the camera turns to the floor and pans up revealing two figures. Both dressed in the typical crime fighter garb, a clear sign that they belonged here.)

(The two figures rode up the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open. When they did, the eldest, Pryce, went into the Clocktower s main room and up to Barbara, Helena, and Dinah. She was a little worried about the younger girl, Kit.)

INT. CLOCKTOWER. NIGHT PRYCE: (looking at Barbara)  
Hey what s up? Any leads on our mystery man?

(The younger of the girls sighed following Pryce. Pausing before stepping of the elevator she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and walked to the others.)

[Camera turns to the Delphi and Barbara]

BARBARA:  
(The computer genius looked up at the two as they entered.)  
Not much. In fact it s rather quite, to quite for my liking.

PRYCE:  
(Nods in agreement)  
I can go back out and do more rounds to try and figure out were he went. After today s run in I m kind of anxious to get my hands on him.

HELENA:  
(Huntress was already there and looking at Kit. Something didn t seem right.)  
Kit, is there something wrong?

KIT:  
(Joking trying to hid her emotions *from her sister*)  
No, everything s fine. Other than this mystery man after us.  
(To herself)  
Come on pull yourself together (turns towards the balcony walking towards it to keep Helena from seeing her red tear stained face)  
[The camera follows the girl as she walks]

[The camera leaves Kit on the balcony and moves back to Helena]  
(Helena makes a move to follow Kit. However Pryce is behind her in an instant. Placing a hand on the woman s shoulder.)

PRYCE:  
(shakes her head)  
Let her go, Helena

HELENA:  
(looks at Pryce)  
She s my sister I have to talk to her.  
(looking really worried)

PRYCE:  
(smiles)  
You will. But not now she needs to be alone.

(Helena looks at her and nods an okay )

[Camera pans back to Kit[  
(Kit looks at Pryce mouthing Thank you . As she bites her lip to keep it from quivering as she fights back more tears. The teen isn t sure why the man upset her so. But she knew she had to figure it out)

KIT:  
(turns towards the others)  
I m going to get a drink.  
[The camera follows Kit as she moves (quickly walks to the elevator avoiding eye contact as the elevator doors close behind her)

[Camera pans back to Helena and the others]

HELENA:  
(watches quietly as Kit leaves. She wanted badly to go after her but knew Pryce was right. She d probably just push Kit farther away.)  
What exactly happened out there?  
(turning to Pryce as she speaks wondering what has Kit so spooked)

PRYCE:  
(grins slyly and shakes her head)  
Sorry that s between you and your sister. She ll tell you when she s ready.

[Camera moves to Barbara]

(Helena and Pryce look to her questioningly)

PRYCE:  
What now?

HELENA:  
We can t just ignore this guy. We have to go after him.

PRYCE:  
I can t forgive him for what he did to me.  
(referring to the vicious beating she gotten when she d first encountered him. The condition the group saw her in, she still wasn t up to full strength.)

EXT. CLOCKTOWER. MAIN ROOM INT. CLOCKTOWER. GROUND FLOOR

[Camera follows Kit as she exit s the elevator and slowly makes her way to out heading back to the alley where she and Pryce first encountered the mystery man. She was shaking in fear and anticipation. Having no idea where to look for this guy she just walked hoping he'd come to her.]

[Camera freezes on Kit]  
(a voice looms from behind her)  
MYSTERY MAN:  
Back for another round?

[Camera still lingers on Kit]  
(The teen jumps turning to face the man.)  
[Camera moves to the man]  
(Mystery Man walks towards Kit as she backs away. He keeps moving closer until Kit s back is against the wall. Trapped and with nowhere to run, tears brim in her eyes as she looks at the man.

CUT TO:  
[INT. CLOCKTOWER. MAIN ROOM.]  
(Close up of Delphi, with curser moving as someone types)

PRYCE:  
(angrily)  
Oracle can you get any leads on this guy? Finger prints, possible locations, allies, anything.

(Helena probably would've told her to calm down but she was pretty pissed off herself. Especially since he went after her sister. Dinah had pretty much stayed on the sidelines until now.)

DINAH: (sounding different than usual. She didn t think two hot heads going out was a good idea.)  
"I think we should all try to get some rest.

[Camera pans out to show all of them]  
BARBARA:  
(turns to face the others)  
You two there's nothing I can do. This guy is masking his location. The only one who might be able to help us find him went to get a drink.  
(Pryce and Huntress exchanged a look. Something about what Oracle said made them think. Dinah looked at them confused.)  
DINAH:  
(looking to Barbara for help)  
"What am I missing?

(Barbara shrugged, though she knew what Helena and Pryce were thinking. She wanted that for them to think.)

HELENA:  
Why would Kit need to go outside for a drink...  
(She would ve thought of this sooner but she was more focused on the criminal out there.)

PRYCE:  
Unless she wanted to be alone. But more likely...

HELENA:  
She went to find our mystery guy (The both knew this situation well, after all they used to sneak out all the time.)

[Camera shifts to Barbara]  
(A smile on her face glad that the girls figured it out.)

SCREEN FADES OUT CUT TO:  
INT. ALLEY. NIGHT [Camera close on Kit and the Mystery Man]  
(Kit astral-projects behind the guy)

MYSTERY MAN:  
What the hell?

KIT:  
Behind you.

MYSTERY MAN:  
(turns quickly to face Kit)  
How did you

KIT:  
(cuts him off)  
That s for me to know (returns to her original position)  
and for you not to find out.  
(speaking from behind him yet again. Before the man can turn back to her, Kit kicked him hard enough to catch him off guard and send him to the ground.)  
[Camera zooms in on Kit as she turns on her com-set]

KIT:  
Huntress, Pryce! Come quick I got him!  
(puts foot on the man s back to hold him down)

CUT TO:  
INT. CLOCKTOWER. MAIN ROOM

PRYCE & HELENA:  
(together)  
We re on our way.  
(Both glance at the Delphi seeing where Kit is then rush to the balcony and leap out. Huntress to another roof top and Pryce onto a metal disk she uses her electrical powers to surf through the sky on.)

[Camera followers the two as they rush to Kit]  
(They arrive and see Kit with the man. Pryce lands as Helena drops down from the rooftop. Both looking at Kit)

HELENA:  
(mockingly)  
I thought you were going to get a drink?

KIT:  
(smiling lightly)  
I got side tracked (She bit her lip wondering if Helena knew what had happened earlier)

[Camera lowers to the man as he squirms under Kit s foot]

KIT:  
(cocky laugh much like Helena s)  
I wouldn't try anything. You're out numbered three to one!

(Helene couldn t help but smile at Kit. As Pryce smiles as well)  
PRYCE:  
(looking in to Kit s eyes shaking her head in a no as if reading the teen s mind)  
You re to much like your sister.

KIT:  
(raises eye brows then mimicked Huntress stance right down to Is that a bad thing?  
(smiles at Pryce)

PRYCE:  
(smirks at Kit as she speaks into her com-set)  
Oracle get Detective Reese on this.  
(having no clue of Helena and Reese s relationship)

BARBARA: (through com-set)  
Ok, I m on it.  
(as she contacts Reese)

(Kit sighs looking at her sister, debating whether to tell her or not. Kit wanted to please her, to show she was capable of taking care of herself. Yet she knew Helena's side too. Helena didn't want Kit to get hurt. Pryce saw the hesitation in her eyes.

PRYCE:  
We have to get out of here before the cops come.  
(starts of back to the Clocktower)

[The camera begins flicking back and forth between the two]  
(Helena waits for her sister before going.)

KIT:  
(smiles at Helena and walks towards her slowly)  
I bet you're wondering what happened earlier. (deciding it was time to tell her.

HELENA:  
(looks at Kit)

Yeah. What exactly did happen?

KIT:  
(waiting for a response before she went on)  
I don't really know, just something reminded me of mom.

HELENA:  
(Helena's eyes softened. Kit never really got a chance to know mom as well as she.)  
Oh, I wonder why that happened?

ORACLE: (through com-set)  
Hey where are you guys?

(Kit clicked her tongue on her teeth her hands shaking as she remembered what had happened on her and Pryce's encounter with the mystery guy. Pryce ignored Oracle just kept on surfing on her metal disk. Enjoying the cool crisp air of the night. Helena ignored Oracle as well; she was more interested in listening to her sister, who was obviously distressed)  
KIT:  
I had a vision when the guy grabbed me. I saw the whole thing, everything you saw that night...I...  
(begins to cry)  
[close on Kit]  
(the images run through her mind again. She fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking as she cried.)

CUT TO:  
[Camera spans across the city and back into the Clocktower]  
(close up on the Delphi)

(Barbara sat entering information about the guy on her computer. As she did wondering where Kit, Huntress and Pryce were. Though she knew they were all right. Otherwise she'd know it. Just call it mother s intuition, or more precisely Guardian s intuition.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. ALLEY. NIGHT

HELENA:  
(puts an arm around Kit and speaks in a voice as calm and soothing as she can muster)  
Its alright.  
(She would anything to spare Kit from the pain she was feeling right now. She was her big sister after all.)  
Lets go to the clock tower.  
KIT:  
(nods and stand as she wipes the tears from her face)  
I'm sorry, I must seem like such a wimp.

HELENA:  
(shakes head)  
Not in the least. When mom died I cried too. Long and hard.  
(It wasn't something she would admit to just anyone.)

(A long silence fell, until Kit finally spoke)  
KIT:  
We'd better get back before Oracle sends out the hounds looking for us!

CUT TO:

INT. BALCONY. CLOCTOWER PRYCE:  
Hey Oracle, Dinah. Miss me?  
(as she comes through the balcony. She d heard Oracle s voice over her com-set right before she d gotten to the tower.)

Barbara:  
[O.S]  
(joking)  
No, not at all.  
(looking around for Kit and Helena)  
Where are they?

PRYCE:  
[Camera follows Pryce]  
They are bonding or something.  
(behind Barbara)  
Did the detective get him?  
BARBARA:  
Yeah, Reese got him.

CUT TO:  
EXT. ALLEY. NIGHT

HELENA:  
(smiling at Kit)  
Yeah.  
(she and Kit walk back together)

[FADE TO BLACK]

[INT. CLOCKTOWER. NIGHT]

HELENA:  
I guess there aren't any more baddies to fight tonight?

BARBARA:  
(with a smile)  
Not right now.

(Kit enters behind Helena)

BARBARA:  
(turns to face Kit and Helena)  
You two ok?

KIT:  
(looks to Helena then to Barbara smiling)  
Never better!

HELENA:  
Ditto

[Camera pans out to show everyone]

PRYCE:  
(looking to all of them.)  
Well I guess I'll be going now.  
(she had done what she had come here to do. They had the bad guy. Besides she was a drifter. Going to wherever there were people and innocents to protect.)

KIT:  
(pleads)  
No Pryce stay. Please..  
(Pryce had earned her trust not many could do that.)

(Barbara watches the four of them quietly. She wondered what the answer would be. She knew Pryce tend to be a loner like Huntress. But still in the back of her mind she too wanted Pryce to stay.)

PRYCE:  
(grinning)  
Well now that the mystery man is behind bars, I finished what I came here for. (heading for the exit)  
See ya around.  
(She tended to like to do things on her own. It was easier that way, at least emotionally.)

BARBARA:  
(sighing)  
Kit let her go. If there's anything I've learned in the years I've know Pryce, It's that she doesn't stay in one place for to long.  
(smiling)

(Pryce looked at Barbara and paused a moment. Then she turned to Kit. They had all grown on her. Leaving was always the hardest part.)

PRYCE:  
(hesitates and sighs)  
I suppose I can stay a little longer.

(Helena smiled. She knew that her sister would be pleased. She was too. She was sure they all were.)

KIT:  
(happily)  
Yes!  
(wondering how long Pryce would stay)

BARBARA:  
(wheeling towards them)  
Pryce I have to say I'm surprised.

PRYCE:  
(with a smile)  
Well, you know me. I'm full of surprises.  
(points to Dinah and Helena)

Besides you may need my help keeping these two out of trouble.

HELENA & DINAH:  
(together in light protest)  
Hey!

KIT:  
(laughs)  
You three are something else!

BARBARA:  
(agrees, jokingly)  
That's for sure!

(Pryce smiled and sat on the couch. Huntress and Dinah followed. With the criminal captured, there wasn t anything really left to do but talk. The group had a lot of catching up to do.)

DINAH (curiously)  
So where have you been all this time?

PRYCE:  
(smiles)  
Traveling, all over the place really.  
(Barbara was right. She never did stay in one place for long.)

KIT:  
(leans against the wall, beside the couch)  
I bet you've be to all kinds of neat places! I've never left New Gotham.  
(shrugs)  
(she liked Pryce s light it seemed so carefree and full of adventure)  
(thinks to herself: Wish I could travel like that )

PRYCE:  
Yup. There s always something new. But I'm sure there s always something here too.

KIT:  
(thinking back her past, the long lonely years)  
Yeah, but think of all the interesting places you've gone! I mean I spent most of my life in an orphanage til Huntress came along!

PRYCE:  
(with a shrug)  
So that s why I've never met you before.  
(half joking to Barbara)  
Think of all the baddies you get to fight. I mean you are living with Oracle, the source of all knowledge.

(Barbara sat shocked that Kit had brought up that subject. Kit had never so much has mentioned her past before. Much like Helena Kit feared reliving such memories.)  
[Camera follows Pryce as she stand and walks to the fridge then back to the couch]  
(Pryce looked at Kit. She kind of liked the kid. She reminded her of Helena. A happier, and more emotional Helena granted but still .she could definitely see the resemblance.) She stood up and went to the refrigerator. She pulled out a couple of Cokes and tossed one to Kit. Dinah did the same to Helena and Barbara.)

KIT:  
(catching the Coke she opens and takes a drink)  
Thanks (bit her lip hoping no one would ask about her life in the orphanage)

(Barbara nodded her thanks as she too opened hers and took a drink.)

PRYCE:  
So what's been happening since I was gone?  
(nods to Kit)  
Besides the new addition to the team.

(Kit just smiled glad Pryce had decided to stick around for a while, she was equally glad to be among friends and family.)

(thinks happily to herself: 'A family! Wow, I never thought of it like that!'

HELENA:  
Ya know, same old same old.

DINAH:  
(playfully)  
Yeah. Bad guys come Huntress punches their lights out. Of course she has my help.

BARBARA:  
(jokingly)  
What am I chopped liver?

PRYCE:  
Nope your the brains behind it all.

If I knew that much information my head would explode.

(Helena and Dinah nod in agreement)

BARBARA:  
(laughs)  
Trust me, brains aren't everything!

(Kit stood silently against the wall thinking about things, about her life mostly. Helena stood up and leaned against the wall, next to Kit.)

HELENA:  
What s up?  
(Kit stood there off in her own little world. She didn't notice Helena standing beside her.)  
What s on your mind?

KIT:  
(jumps when she heard her sister s voice)  
Would you believe me if I said nothing?  
(runs her fingers through her hair)

HELENA:  
"Not really." (that line had been used on her plenty of times with Barbara, shortly after Selina Kyle s death. )

KIT :  
(sighs) "I didn't think you would." (she didn t mind telling her sister, she just didn t want everyone else to hear)

HELENA :  
C mon (walks towards the balcony. Kit follows)  
[Camera follows Kit and Helena]


End file.
